


Rainy Day Frivolities

by accidentallyonpurpose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Morning Cuddles, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tony Stark Cuddles, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyonpurpose/pseuds/accidentallyonpurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy days mean pillow forts and board games for the Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Frivolities

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt:h ttp://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/96525758618/imagine-your-otp-dancing-in-the-rain-and-splashing  
> prompt: Imagine your OTP dancing in the rain and splashing in puddles together after a storm passed.  
> Bonus: They share a kiss in the rain like a cliche movie.
> 
> Unbeta'ed. Leave kudos and comments at your discretion- I love them.

A relentless storm had seized New York for the past few days, veritably crippling any non-essential businesses. Roads had been turned into rivers that flowed freely, completely blocking off certain routes. It was escalating into what seemed to be the grand finale, including floor shaking thunder and lightning brighter than sunlight.   
All the Avengers in the Tower had, at the insistence of Steve, camped out in the communal living room, dragging mattresses and pillows and creating a large blanket fort that they all bundled under.   
“What, scared of a little thunder, Cap?” Clint smirked.   
“No, but a little team bonding never hurts. Now shut it and drag that mattress over here.” Clint grumbled but did as he was told. They had removed the coffee table from the seating area to make room on the floor; it had turned into a game of mattress Tetris directed by Steve. He stood on the couch to have the best vantage point, and looked down at Clint, Natasha, Tony, Bruce and Thor as they arranged and rearranged the mattresses and pillows.   
As Clint slotted the mattress into place, Steve asked, “Is everyone satisfied with the sleeping positions now?” The configuration was: at the center, a king sized mattress that Steve and Tony were sharing; on their left, a single mattress for Bruce; at their head, a twin sized mattress for Thor; and on the two couches, Natasha and Clint. Dum-E, Butterfingers and You held up blankets over the couches and mattresses, whirring softly and beeping at random intervals. Murmurs of assent met Steve’s question. “Alright. Next order of business: Snacks. Me, Natasha and Bruce will work on those while you guys get games ready. Any requests for snacks?”  
“Peanut M&Ms!” Clint called.  
“Beer!” Tony called. “And salt and vinegar chips.”  
“Pop tarts!” Thor cried enthusiastically.   
“If we have any of those bite-size brownies, we should grab those too,” Natasha added on.  
“Alright, sounds good.” Steve led the way to the adjoining kitchen and began pulling out snacks and bowls.  
“I’ve got the beers,” Natasha said before Steve could go for them. His intentions were good, but his taste in beer was shit and Tony was too much of a wuss to tell him. They worked diligently for a couple of quiet minutes, passing and assembling things like a well-oiled machine. They could hear arguing and banging coming from the living room, but were happy staying in the kitchen while the others worked out their problems.   
They returned to the living room several minutes later, laden with bowls of snack food and a variety of drinks. They were met with the sight of Clint held in a head-lock by Tony, and Thor working diligently at setting up a custom-made Avengers monopoly board beside them.   
“Nat, tell him we’re playing Wii Sports Resort once we’re done our game of Monopoly.”  
“You just want to play that because it has that archery game,” she rebutted.   
“And many other games that would appeal to other people,” Clint defended.  
“Right, how about we start with Monopoly and, if we haven’t killed each other by the end of it, we see about playing on the Wii.”  
“Steve, as always, is right,” Tony stated, throwing Steve a charming smile as he was handed a bowl of chips.   
“Fine,” Clint grudgingly acquiesced. They all settled around the board game, which had been placed on Steve and Tony’s mattress. They were each bundled in assortment of blankets and pillows, snuggled into each other against the rain beating down outside.   
“Okay, everyone grab your pieces and put them on go.” Everyone had their own custom-made piece, part of the custom-made board they had received as a present after saving New York. They all did as Steve prompted. “Alrighty, and now we roll to see who goes first.” Steve handed the dice to Tony to roll first.  
“Six! Obviously I’m the best, and you shouldn’t even try.” He handed it to Natasha, who rolled a three. The dice was handed to Bruce.  
“Six as well. Looks like we have a tie.” He handed the dice to Thor.  
“Four, alas I am out of contention for first roll.” The dice moved on to Clint.  
“Six! Tony, did you rig this dice?”  
“No, if I had, you jerks wouldn’t be rolling sixes as well.” Clint passed the dice to Steve.  
“One,” he said with a smile. “So now it’s down to Clint, Tony, and Bruce.” He handed the dice to Bruce first.   
“Four.” He gave the dice to Tony.  
“Three,” he huffed, handing the dice to Clint.  
“Five!” Clint cheered, rolling the dice again to start the game.   
****  
Four hours, seven bowls of snacks, countless drinks and one over-turned board game later, the game was finished although no one was quite sure who won. Tony, Clint, and Thor each maintained that they had won, while Steve and Natasha thought Bruce had won. The board was put away despite several unsatisfied Avengers, and it was decided that it was probably bedtime. Each hero claimed their sleeping spot, Steve and Tony spooning in the middle and the others fanning out around them. They chatted and bantered for a while, voices slowly dropping out one by one.   
“Hey Thor, you didn’t make this storm happen, did you?”  
“No, Man of Iron although now that I know how enjoyable it is, I may endeavor to make it rain more often.” Tony chuckled and snuggled closer to Steve closing his eyes and letting his breathing slow down.

The next morning, the thunder and lightning had all but let up, leaving a slow drizzle falling quietly on New York. Steve woke up first, shifting on his mattress and trying not to wake Tony. His attempt was futile, however, as Tony was an extremely light sleeper.  
“Did you have a good sleep?” he asked Steve drowsily.   
“Yeah, you?”  
“Mmm hmm.” Tony and Steve both knew they weren’t going to be able to get back to sleep.   
“Hey, I have an idea,” Steve whispered in Tony’s ear. “Wanna go dance in the rain?”  
Tony gave Steve a roguish grin. “Not what I had in mind, but that sounds good too.”   
Steve rolled his eyes exasperatedly. “That’ll come later,” he promised. “For now, go put some pants and a rain jacket on.” They both got up and tip toed around their fellow superheroes, trying to be as quiet as possible.   
“I’m fine in my pajama pants, I’ll just grab a rain jacket.”  
Steve deliberated for a moment. “Yeah, that’s fine, I guess. Hopefully there’s no paparazzi lurking outside the Tower,” he chuckled, not all that concerned about it. To be honest, the public had seen worse.   
They linked hands and scurried to the elevator, giggling like naughty teenagers. Tony tapped his foot impatiently in the elevator while Steve swung their joined hands, grinning from ear to ear.   
“JARVIS, am I going to make it outside before I’m as old as Cap?”  
“Arrival to destination is now complete, Sir,” JARVIS said with as much irony as an AI could possibly contain. The doors opened with an accompanying ding, and both men scurried outside. Tony dropped Steve’s hand and ran outside straight into the rain, letting out a little yelp. Steve trailed after Tony, tilting his face up into the drizzling rain.   
“Come on, Steve!” Tony cried, spinning with his arms outstretched. “Enjoy it!”  
“I am. Just not quite as boisterously as you.” He meandered over to join Tony, linking their hands once more. Tony grabbed Steve’s other hand and swung both their joined hands, before pulling Steve in close and wrapping his arms around his waist. He rested his forehead on Steve’s shoulder and rocked side to side, humming under his breath. Steve wrapped his arms around his partner, resting his chin on top of Tony’s head and rocking in time with him. They spun slowly in circles, arms still around each other until Tony slowed them down again.  
“As much as I’m loving this, and trust me I am, there is a giant puddle over there.”  
“And…?”   
Tony drew away from Steve with a playful frown before turning and taking a running leap at the puddle. The puddle in question was roughly as big as Tony, and the splash the came from Tony’s gleeful leap reached Steve’s knees. They locked eyes, Steve looking mock-insulted, and he charged at the puddle. He landed with an enormous splash, laughing as he touched down. Tony scowled and ran to the next puddle, jumping in it twice for good measure. There was a puddle adjacent to the one now surrounding Tony, and Steve dashed towards it; he grinned maniacally at Tony as he splashed the scientist from head to toe.   
“I think I win.” Steve met Tony nose to nose. Tony narrowed his eyes.   
“Do you now?” he breathed. Faster than Steve could predict, Tony swept his feet from under him and Steve landed flat on his back in a puddle. “Still think you win?”  
Steve wrapped his legs around Tony’s knees and pulled towards him, tipping Tony on top of him.  
“Yes,” he replied with a cheeky grin before stealing Tony’s lips in a kiss. Steve didn’t care that he was lying in what felt like a small lake, too intent on winning the apparent kissing competition that Tony had decided they were having.  
“Gross,” came a voice from above them, and they both tilted their heads up to see Clint staring down at them, hands on his hips. “Do you guys really need to do that out here?” Tony stuck his tongue out at Clint, but rolled off Steve and onto his back, and right into another puddle. Letting out a groan, Tony held out his hand to Clint.  
“Help me up.”  
“My pleasure, Sleeping Beauty,” Clint replied drily as he hauled Tony to his feet. Steve stood up beside Tony and wrapped a casual arm around his waist. The rest of the Avengers had joined them outside in varying stages of dress, from Clint in his boxers to Bruce bundled up in a sweater and raincoat.   
“Aren’t you cold, birdbrain?” Tony asked.  
“Are you kidding me? I love feeling the rain on my skin. This is the best!” He ran through a couple puddles, Thor joining him and booming out a laugh as he raced Clint through all of the puddles.   
Unsurprisingly, this was not an anomaly around the Avengers Tower.


End file.
